Conversations in the Diner
by NewEstonia
Summary: Booth and Bones hear things about themselves. Contains SPOILERS!


This is a story of B&B getting together.

It's my first so don't be too harsh on me. Let me know how you feel about it.

**Contains spoilers for all seasons.** **Some of these events are made up, others are seen in the show and are considered SPOILERS!!!!! **

**Disclaimer : Don't own so don't sue me.**

Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan were sitting in their usual corner seat at the diner when they heard familiar voices entering the diner. The voice they heard first belonged to Angela. The next one however was a complete surprise to both Booth and Bones. It was Sully's. Not only that but they also heard Hodgins, Cam, Sweets and even Max. The group was so immersed in their discussion that they didn't notice Booth deftly slipping next in the seat next to Bones so that they wouldn't be seen.

The topic as it turned out were them. Since neither of them knew Sully was back they thought that he must have gone to the Jeffersonian while they were on lunch. But the conversation was getting heated, because Sully didn't seem to agree with others.  
"What do you mean by they ARE and AREN'T together?" rang out his question.  
"Well they aren't having' sex, but they're together in every other sense." was Angela's reply.  
"What do you mean by that?". Apparently Sully still didn't seem to catch on.  
"Do you need examples or what?" came from Cam.

At Sully's nod rest of the group took turn in telling things they thought was necessary. Angela was the first to go as she seemed to be the one running the fight against Sully.  
"Let's start from this: Booth has officially replaced me a her best friend. And it's extremely weird, since she hardly trusts anyone and even more since it's a man."  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
"Are you kidding. It has everything to do with it since she thinks, and so far she has reason, that every man she cares about will soon leave her. So this trust in him is a big deal."  
"OK. So she trust him. So what?"

Surprisingly it was Hodgins who spoke up instead of Angela. "Were aren't talking just about trust. You've heard about the case where me and Dr. B were buried alive in car."  
After a few seconds Sully nodded and Hodgins continued.  
"At one point we sent the message from the phone that ended up saving our lives. After we sent it she was completely calm and told me that now we only had to wait for Booth to figure out the message and come dig us out. We were God knows how deep, air was almost up, we didn't know if Booth got and understood that message or even if they could we didn't know if they would get there in time. And she told me that Booth would come like there wasn't any other choice. I've never seen such faith in someone although she told me it wasn't faith just observations and logic. Yeah right."  
After this the entire group was silent for a few good minutes.  
"And that's not all I've seen." Hodgins continued,"There's more."

Both Booth and Bones could feel the tension rising as if someone had lit a light under the Diner. And Hodgins told another scene he'd witnessed.

"You're all aware of the case when someone was after Brennan. The one with Kenton. And you all know how Booth got blown up by her fridge."

At everyones silent nods he went on. "I was in the hospital with Booth when he figured out that someone inside must have been behind the shooting and the exploding fridge. After that Booth almost literally broke out of the hospital. There were tens of nurses yelling at him. When we drove to the warehouse he looked like he was going to throw up. At the warehouse he told the officer in charge that he was going to lead the charge into the warehouse and they didn't even dare to question it. When they gave him a bullet-proof vest he couldn't even put it on and gave it to me to wear. When we found Brennan about to be fed to the dogs Booth simply shot Kenton. I'm still amazed that he managed to lift the gun let alone shoot it accurately. Then he tried to free Brennan who had her hands tied and was suspended from a hook. Booth was so weak that he had to use all of his strength to lift her off the hook. And then I saw as Brennan broke down."

"Broke down? She doesn't break down. She's like a Ice Queen or something." was Sully's sneering reply.  
"Just because she doesn't do it in front of you...." came a rather disgusted reply from Max.

"If I may continue" Hodgins caught the attention once more "She broke down. I mean she was crying harder than I thought was possible and she wasn't even able to stand up on her own. And so Booth held her despite the fact that he was in considerable amount of pain. Both of them weren't able to stand alone but together they stood."

"That's what I heard Booth once telling Tempe. That alone they're good but together they're the best." Max once again made his presence noticed. Everyone except Sully gave agreeing reply.  
"We were good together as well." he tried to point out.

"Good but not the best." Cam decided to join in. "They ARE the best because they have the highest solve rate, highest conviction rate and the fastest average case solve time the FBI has seen in the past 25 years. AND they are working on the hardest possible cases. They start with no ID, clues or anything for that matter. That's gotta be worth something."  
"How do you know that?" Max was interested.  
"Cullen and I had a meeting a couple of weeks ago. He pointed this out and thanked the Jeffersonian for our help."  
"Rightly so since we do a lot of work as well." Hodgins commented and Booth could hear the smile in his voice.

"But that's not the point. The point is that they had offered Booth a promotion. Cullen is ready to step down and FBI wants Booth to take his place. Apparently he turned it down so Cullen stayed a year longer hoping to convince Booth. He wanted me to try and talk to him. Like that'll work"

"Booth did WHAT?" was the general question voiced.  
Bones looked at Booth who was trying to look anywhere but at her. When he finally did he could see the same question in her eyes. "Later" he could only whisper before others continued their conversation.

"According to Cullen Booth's reason for turning it down was that he enjoyed his work in the field too much to give it up now."  
"Who wouldn't like field time with Tempe" Sully snorted out.

"It's not like that Sully. Booth promised Dr. Brennan that he'd never leave her. And taking this job would end their partnership and I'm sure that she would take it as Booth breaking his promise even though she'd tell him to take it." Sweets offered his opinion on the matter. After this Bones looked at Booth who simply nodded a bit. Her eyes started to water up.

"And then there's the TREE. " Max said laughing.  
"What tree?"  
"The one Booth gave Tempe for Christmas while I was in prison."  
"I thought they couldn't get trees inside."

"Who said inside. We were all in that trailer: Me, Russ, Amy, the girls and Tempe. Suddenly she got a phone call. As it turned out it was from Booth. He told her to look out the window. And there he was, outside the fence with his son, and they had a fully lit Christmas tree shining off of his SUV battery next to them. Only thing Tempe said to Booth was that she loved her gift. I'm sure that Booth got quite a teasing for it. Bringing a Christmas tree to convict charged with killing his boss."

This brought forth a round of laughter. "That's Booth alright."

"Mentioning my time in prison there's something else I heard. But first I'd like to know if Tempe ever worked on case that involved Mara Muerte gang"  
"Yep, she beat the crap out of the gang leader for being disrespectful. But what's it got to do with prison tales." Angela was the first to speak up.  
"That sounds like her. And the point is I heard a somewhat of an urban legend inside concerning her. Apparently after the her fight Mara Muerte decided to put out a hit on her." Max continued.  
"WHAT?" came Angela's yelp.  
"That's what I heard. But this is where things get odd because less than three hours after the hit was put out it was called off."  
"Mara Muerte doesn't call off their hits." Sully voiced his knowledge.  
"This one was called off. From what I heard a suit walked up to the gang leader, pushed him against the wall and told him to take it off. When the gang leader refused the suit put his gun into his mouth and cocked it. After that the gang leader agreed to call off the hit. First one to be called off in 15 years. After that the suit just walked away. No-one knows who the suit was but I have my guess it was Booth." "So that's why he was late to the funeral. When Brennan asked why he was late he only replied that it was something that seemed important at the time." Angela said more to herself than the others.

When Bones once again looked into Booth's eyes she could see the truth that once again he had saved her and she could hardly contain her tears.

Angela thought it was good time to point out the earring Booth had given to Brennan after her experience on New Orleans. "If you asked me he probably took it from the crime scene to try and keep her out of trouble."

And then Brennan started a kiss between herself and Booth and they hardly heard rest of the conversation where others discussed things that had happened between them. Sweets brought up the "heart to hearts" and their constant conversations without words. Angela pointed out shooting in the club where Booth took the bullet meant for Brennan. Max told how Booth had convinced Tempe to visit him in the prison, the day in the court and Booth asking Tempe to let Max to work in the museum. Hodgins pointed out Brennan staying in the hospital while his brain surgery and how she asked him to father her child. Cam told about the conversation where Booth had told her that he's with Brennan all the way. This left Sully speechless for a good five minutes.

"OK, OK I know a losing battle when I see one." Sully finally said. With that he left, soon to be followed by others. None of them noticed the couple kissing in the corner booth of the diner.


End file.
